The present invention relates to devices for aiding in the dispensing of cable or the like, and more particularly to a so-called stud grip or clamp bracket which may be removably clamped to a building stud member for permitting a coil or cable to be rotatably suspended therefrom. The coil of cable is mounted on a reel which is connected by a swivel to the clamp bracket.
Typically, electrical cable is packaged in coils which must be uncoiled from a box or carton. In home and building construction, electricians install electrical cable for the various electrical outlets, etc. from such coils of electrical cable. To facilitate installation, it is desirable to fix coils of the cable on reels so that the cable may be readily paid out for attachment to the home or building. Without the use of such a reel, the electrician must tediously and inefficiently unwind the cable by hand from the coil.
While it has been proposed to situate coils of electrical cable on reels for dispensing, such reels must be placed upon a floor surface and thus take up space. Such dispenser reels must be relatively heavy and bulky in order to support a coil above the floor. In order to provide portatability, the reels may be provided with wheels, thus adding to the overall expense of such a dispensing device. Because the coil dispenser must be periodically moved from one portion of a building under construction to another, it is apparent that a large and bulky dispenser is undesirable.
Furthermore, because prior art coil dispensers are typically floor supported, the cable is therefore situated somewhat remotely from the ceiling or other regions where cable must be installed.
While it has also been proposed to mount a reel of electrical cable on a device which is connected to a building stud member, such devices are not readily adaptable to different sized building stud members and, furthermore, are generally quite large and bulky.